Como Siempre
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: [Camus X Milo] [OneShot] Camus se siente aflijido porque piensa que Milo no lo ama, ¿Qué le dirá el escorpión si por un arrebato de desesperación le roba un beso?


_**Hola... buen... este es mi primer fic yaoi de Saint seiya... antes no me gustaba este genero pero apenas hace unos dos meses me comenze a hacer fan del Yaoi y pues aki me tienen.. espero que alguien le guste n.nU... tiene fragmentos de un poema que encontre que se llama Tormento... ojala sea de su agrado y sus rr los responderé en sus fics... tnks n.n**_

"**Como Siempre" **

Soy yo¿Me recuerdas?... el más fiel de tus amigos, el único amigo que tienes; al menos así lo has decidido, que yo sea el único… pero a causa de eso, no te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que sufro… así es, sufro… y esto es por tu culpa.

De no haberte conocido, de jamás haberte mirado, de nunca haber oído mi nombre de tus labios… yo no me hubiera enamorado de ti… Por que es así, yo te amo… y aunque no lo sepas, aunque ni si quiera lo sospeches, yo estoy pensando en ti día y noche; por tu culpa me falta el sueño, por ti no puedo probar bocado y gracias a ti no puedo amar a otro ser…

¿Por qué sigo yo dándote mi amistad cuando no la quiero¿Por qué cuando me cuentas tus aventuras con Aioria, Afrodita, Shura o Mascara de Muerte, no detengo tu charla y me siento a escucharte¿Acaso soy masoquista y me gusta sufrir por ti?

Esta noche llegas abatido, haz tenido una pelea con el ser que más quieres en la vida… ¡Y por los dioses que desearía sacarte a patadas de mi cuarto para no escucharte decir el nombre de otro y lamentarte que él no te quiera cuando esa persona, en realidad si te ama!

"Peleamos"- Dices abatido, no derramas lágrimas pero sé que mueres por llorar, hago que pases a mi cuarto, te siento en la cama, tapas tu rostro con ambas manos mientras sollozas… yo te miro con tanta pena tratando de hallar algo que te consuele; pero si flaqueo ahora, sabrás mi secreto…

"¿Y esta vez que pasó?"- Te pregunto como si me importara, no es la primera vez que lo hacen y las razones siempre son las mismas… él no confía en ti…

"Dice que no le soy fiel… ¡Lo oyes Camus!... ¡Le eh entregado todo de mi y sigue sin confiar!"- Gritas desesperado, te levantas de la cama, me tomas de los hombros y me sacudes con rudeza como si la culpa fuera mía… desearía darte un golpe para que reacciones y veas que él no te merece; pero me quedo callado… ahora no sé si me gusta verte sufrir o me parte el alma… te odio por ser tan bello… y sobre todas las cosas, te odio por conquistarme y que no me ames

"Calma"- Te digo con dulzura, aunque por dentro sé que me está llevando Hades, con cuidado te siento de nuevo en la cama, me pongo en cuclillas para estar a la misma altura que tu rostro y te digo con suavidad -"Yo sé que ustedes resolverán sus problemas como siempre, Milo, entiéndelo, tú lo amas y él te ama a ti… sabes muy bien que no hay ser que no te ame…"

"Tú no me amas"- Dices como reprochando y mirándome a los ojos… ¿Tú que sabes, grandísimo tonto?... si supieras como me esta quemando este sentimiento de tenerte tan cerca, con el corazón roto estrellando el mío… no dirías semejantes cosas; pero no puedo decirte lo que siento, me juré que nunca lo haría y menos si estas así… Opto por soltar una carcajada, algo que sé te gusta ver en mí, me levantó, me siento a tu lado, pongo una mano en tu hombro y te miento… como siempre lo hago…

"Yo no te amo porque eres mi mejor amigo, lo que siento por ti es aprecio… lo cual es mucho considerando lo inmaduro, molesto y risueño que eres…"- Volteas tu mirada hacia mí sonriendo, tus ojos parecen estrellas y de nuevo desearía que no me dirigieras una sonrisa… misma que me mata y acaba con mis fuerzas, cada vez que te veo, recordándome lo mucho que te amo… -"Deberías ir a su casa, buscarlo y aclarar las cosas… "- Quiero morir por estar diciendo eso… -"Yo sé que si le das unas cuantas caricias caerá rendido a tus pies"- Te guiño un ojo y me levanto para abrirte la puerta, sé que mi voz esta apunto de quebrarse y que algunas lágrimas saldrán de mis ojos de un momento a otro

"¿Y si no quiere escucharme?"

"Dile que no tendrías motivos para rogarle si no le amarás"- Mi mirada esta sombría y lo sé, te doy la espalda fingiendo estar ocupado preparando algunas cosas, te levantas de la cama, pones una mano en mi hombro, no voy a voltear a verte -"Que pases una buena noche"

"Así será. Muchas gracias."- Me das una palmada, luego oigo cerrarse la puerta de la habitación, volteó resignado, tú ya no estas. Cierro muy bien la puerta y me tiro llorando en la cama… sé que como cada noche estarás con él, con Saga, tu bello ángel de dos caras, la persona más especial para ti, el ser que más amas en este mundo y en el otro… mientras yo estoy aquí… como siempre…

**_- Por las noches siento nostalgia y tormento,_**

_**De tan solo pensar que tus besos, tus caricias,**_

**_Tu mirar, le pertenecen a otro… -_**

Yo sé que de no haberte ayudado, tú estarías solo ahora, yo podría tener más posibilidades contigo; pero sé que no me amas… ¡Rayos!... ¡Si yo no supiera lo mucho que amas a Saga, lo importante que él es para ti, yo te diría te amo, tantas veces como estrellas tiene el espacio!

Pero no, eso solo seria, en mis mejores sueños…

Me quedo dormido en mi cama, resignado a que esa noche, serás de nuevo de él…

_Estoy a la mitad de un campo de flores, descanso bajo la sombra de un árbol; pero no estoy solo… tú estás conmigo, me abrazas rodeando mi cintura y recargando tu cabeza en mi hombro, tienes los ojos abiertos, yo los tengo cerrados, tu mirada parece tranquila, sé que no sufres, puedo sentir que amas… De pronto te mueves, yo abro mis ojos, te levantas y dices que volverás dentro de poco… te sonrío y cierro mis ojos de nuevo, las hojas del árbol comienzan a caer, el clima calido y gentil cambia a uno turbulento y nublado... algo anda mal. Me levantó con una mano en mi pecho y mirando el cielo con cierto desconcierto mientras una nube inmensa me cubre… comienza a llover… puedo sentir en mi rostro las gotas de lluvia, me voy corriendo de aquel lugar buscándote… hace mucho que te fuiste… ¿Dónde estás?... sigo corriendo y tropiezo; pero ya no estoy en el prado… parece una de las doce casas… ya eh estado aquí antes… oigo a los lejos unas risas… reconozco la tuya… corro hacia ti… puedo sentir mi respiración agitarse cada vez más, mi corazón latir con fuerza y toda mi ropa mojada a causa de la lluvia… ¿Cómo llegue ahí? No lo sé… Las risas se hacen cada vez más cercanas, luego se convierten en otra cosa… puedo escuchar con mucha claridad a alguien quejarse… me acercó más, dejando de caminar… entonces te veo… estás detrás de un pilar con él, con Saga, lo besas, lo abrazas y él se estremece en tus brazos… le dices que lo amas mientras le sigues besando. Me siento furioso, corro hacia a ti para golpearte; pero te atravieso… es como si yo fuera un fantasma, intento golpearte una y otra vez, lo intentó con él y nada… no me notas como siempre… no ves mi sufrir… sigues besando sus labios, sigues con él… yo estoy tan desesperado… agarró mi cabeza… cierro mis ojos y grito… _

**_- Te veo en mis sueños_**

_**Que se convierten en pesadillas,**_

_**Haciendo que en mi pecho**_

**_Se clave un puñal… -_**

Me levanto sobresaltado, era solo lo mismo de siempre, una horrible pesadilla. No es la primera noche que sueño esto, no es la primera vez que estoy aquí, sentado sobre mi cama, con las piernas recogidas, sostenidas por mis brazos, mi cara envuelta en sudor con lagrimas y mi corazón roto en mil pedazos… sé que jamás serás mío; pero ya no puedo soportarlo más… siento que de un momento a otro moriré por la gran herida que esta en mi pecho.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Llega el siguiente día, no eh logrado conciliar el sueño desde aquella horrible pesadilla, me miro en el espejo, mi cara luce con un aspecto bastante sombrío, sé que el recuerdo de la noche anterior aún me quema por dentro… que las lágrimas de dolor que derramo delante del espejo, son las mismas que derramado todas las mañanas desde el día que en que supe lo mucho que te amaba.

Miro con furia mi reflejo, más lágrimas siguen brotando de mis ojos, mi frustración crece y termino golpeando la pared… ¡Estoy al limite!... miro mi mano sangrar, debo ponerle fin a tal dolor o me volveré loco.

Vendo mi mano, nadie debe verme sufrir, debo permanecer frío e impasible como siempre, con todos menos contigo… ¿Por qué?... porque te amo, aunque tú solo tienes ojos para Saga… Salgo de mis aposentos y rondo mi casa como fiera enjaulada; en realidad no sé que hacer, quiero buscarte y romperte la cara a golpes… y a la vez quiero lanzarme en tus brazos, abrazarte y decirte que él no es nada comparado conmigo, que nadie te amará como yo lo hago ahora…

"¿En qué piensas?"- Dice una voz dentro de mi casa… sé que eres tú… estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que habías entrado. Me doy la vuelta para mirarte a la cara, mi rostro sigue sin expresión alguna, más al ver tu cara envuelta en lágrimas, con algunos golpes y tu labio sangrar; mi corazón se rompe, corro hacia a ti mostrando en mi cara una suma preocupación… te recargas en el pilar más cercano, te dejas caer, sentado y recargado en él, cierras tus ojos y los tapas con una de tus manos…l

"¡Milo!... ¡Qué te ha sucedido!"- Me arrodillo junto a ti, no me atrevo a tocarte, no sé por que, puedo oír como sollozas. –"Ven…"- Me levantó con los ojos empañados en lágrimas, sé que alguien te ah causado ese dolor… solo le ruego a Athena que me de fuerzas para no decirte lo mucho que te amo; te jalo un brazo, me lo paso por un hombro y te abrazo por la cintura, logro ponerte en pie, más aún cubres tu rostro con tu mano. A duras penas te llevo a mi aposento, te siento en mi cama, ahora cubres tu rostro con ambas manos. –"Milo… dime… ¿Qué te pasa?"- Me inquieta tu silencio, al igual que el saber que sufres y no hay nada que pueda hacer por ti más que contemplarte… Me pregunto si podré resistir por mucho tiempo las ganas de levantarte de un jalón y besarte con pasión…

"Saga no me ama"- Por fin lo dices con todo el dolor de tu corazón, yo sé que eso es mentira, nadie mejor que yo sabe lo mucho que significas para él.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"- Tengo dos sentimientos encontrados, uno es la alegría de saber que quizá ahora eres libre… el otro es sentirme miserable por ti, por tu dolor… -"¿Quién te hizo eso?

"Él, Saga, dijo que yo era un falso al fingir amarlo como lo hago… Dijo que mi corazón era de alguien más…"

"¿Alguien más?"- Repito, apenas puedo creer lo que esta pasando, primero eran tus amores con todos los caballeros menos conmigo, luego tu romance con Saga y ahora tengo que soportar el que ames a una persona que no soy yo.

"Si…"- Te levantas de un golpe, me sujetas de las ante brazos con fuerza, me estas lastimando…-"¡No me cree!... ¡Él no confía en mi!"- De tus ojos caen gruesas lágrimas, yo me siento desarmado… no podré resistir más… este tormento es más fuerte que yo.

"Milo… yo…"- Balbuceo, te tengo tan cerca y a la vez sé que estas tan lejos

"¿No será que él es quien no me ama?"- Me sujetas más fuerte, agachas la cabeza -"¿No será que lo hace para hacerme sentir culpable y no tener remordimientos consigo mismo por que no me quiere?... ¿Por qué Camus… por qué?..."- Tus lágrimas son cada vez más gruesas… como dagas clavándose en mi corazón, atravesándolo sin piedad, levantas tu rostro, das la estocada final mirándome directo a los ojos, como si suplicaras piedad, como si pidieras que yo te consolara de alguna manera, que dijera o que hiciera algo para sanar tu dolor… como siempre… Pero ya no soy el mismo, mis instintos no los puedo contener por más tiempo y te abrazo por la cintura, no quiero saber como vas a reaccionar, así que cierro mis ojos y me acerco a ti lentamente, mi corazón late con mucha fuerza, mi respiración se contiene y nuestros labios se unen… no sé como estas reaccionando o que es lo vayas a hacer, ni siquiera sé que es lo que estas pensando al sentirme dentro de tu boca… al sentir mi lengua tratando de entrar en donde siempre soñé hacerlo, noto que te pones tenso… luego algo sucede… ¿Me has besado?... ¿Acaso moviste tus labios por un segundo atrapando los míos?... ¿Es eso o me lo estoy imaginando?... Parece que has leído en mi mente y me alejas con suavidad de ti, te apartas de mi lado, te recargas en la puerta… más bien tu cabeza y me das la espalda, no sé si quieres irte o darte la vuelta y aclarar las cosas

"Te amo…"- Es todo lo que digo mirándote, lanzas un suspiro y agachas más la cabeza, oígo que sollozas… ¿Te lastime?... Si, eso debió ser, como lo dijo Saga, tú amas a alguien más, no a mí, no a él… simplemente es alguien más… -"Milo, yo no sé como pasó, no estaba en mis planes enamorarme de ti, ni siquiera trataste de conquistarme, solo te acercaste a mi con la intención de ser mi amigo y entonces…"- Tú no te mueves, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que me escuches, de nuevo siento ese puñal atravesando mi corazón y el dolor… el mismo de siempre, aquél que no disminuye nunca y que aumenta día tras día, sonrisa a sonrisa, lágrima a lágrima; pero estoy decidido, ya te dije el sentimiento que tanto me atormentaba y ahora busco una respuesta. Camino hacia a ti, sigo escuchando tus sollozos, me paró a pocos centímetros tuyos, estiro mi mano para tocarte… más no me atrevo, temo que me rechaces y salgas corriendo por la puerta que aún custodias… sin embargo lo hago, toco con timidez tu hombro, te jale de tal manera que voltees a verme, necesito mirar tu rostro antes de morir… Tus ojos están rojos de tanto llorar, tu cara esta llena de lágrimas, ni siquiera me miras, permaneces con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, te niegas a hacer algún contacto con mis ojos; pongo mi mano en tu mejilla obligante a mirarme mientras algunas lágrimas ruedan por mi cara, nuestras miradas por fin se cruzan y noto que en tu rostro aparece cierta tristeza. –"Milo"- Te susurro, cierras lo ojos… pero enseguida los abres, creo que ya sabes lo que sigue –"Yo te amo, no te lo puedo evitar…"- Susurro, me acerco a ti, cierro mis ojos y te beso de nuevo

**_- Por favor, te pido que me des la vida_**

_**O simplemente clava más profundo**_

**_Ese puñal que llevo clavado en mí ser… -_**

Aún sigo esperando respuesta, tú no dices nada, ni siquiera me besas… es como si mis labios estuvieran besando a la pared, no obtengo respuesta, moriré… todo indica que tú amas a alguien más… que yo no te intereso para nada… Puedo sentir más lágrimas correr por mi rostro ¡Estoy arto¡Ya no quiero sufrir por tu culpa! Me separo de ti, mientras un suspiro lleno de dolor sale de mis labios, estoy dispuesto a tirarme en mi cama y llorar esperando mi pronta muerte cuando tu brazo me detiene

"Yo…"- Comienzas a decirme, volteo para mirarte, tienes tu cabeza agachada; pero aún así puedo notar un leve rubor en tus mejillas, de pronto me miras sonriendo, me jalas hacia ti, tomas mis dos manos, te acercas a mi y en mis labios dices… -"También te amo, Camus"- Me quedo sin saber que decir, impactado por tus palabras, te sonrío con ganas y me lanzo en tus brazos, besando tus labios… primero un beso suave y cálido, luego se convierte en un beso con más pasión y fuerza… tu lengua recorre cada rincón de mi boca, yo no pongo resistencia… me separo de ti extasiado.

"Te amo tanto…"- Susurro recargando mi cabeza en tu hombro mientras mis brazos permanecen enredados en tu nuca. Tú por tu parte, comienzas a besar mi cuello, tus manos que están puestas sobre mi cintura, puedo sentir como las deslizas hasta mi espalda, hasta acercarme tanto a ti que apenas puedo contenerme en pie.

Un pensamiento ataca mi mente:

_(-"Saga no me ama" _

_-"¿Qué quieres decir?... ¿Quién te hizo eso?"_

_-"Él, Saga, dijo que yo era un falso al fingir amarlo como lo hago… Dijo que mi corazón era de alguien más…")_

Me aparto de ti, me miras con cierto desconcierto sin dejar de sonreír… por alguna razón tu sonrisa es diferente, te ves más alegre de lo normal, luces más vivo que nunca y tus ojos tienen un extraño brillo. Pongo mis dedos en tus labios, exactamente el lugar donde están partidos, eso debió ser culpa de Saga

"¿Por qué te hizo eso?"- Pregunto

"¿Por qué dijiste que no me amabas?"- Preguntas

Ambos hablamos al mismo tiempo, nos miramos y sonreiremos; sin embargo, yo quiero oír tu explicación, así que te hago una seña para que hables, sonríes un poco nervioso… pero no callas.

"Anoche que vine a buscarte me sentía muy mal…"- Dices mientras tomas mis manos y me jalas hacia la cama para que ambos nos sentemos, te miro diferente, enserio, recuerdo haberte visto así en alguna ocasión… antes; dejo de pensar esas cosas y me dispongo a escucharte –"Cuando me fui, de un humor mucho mejor"- Sonríes y te sonrojas –"Quise buscarlo; pero no pude, algo dentro de mi, me hizo sentir que no debía buscarle, que era mejor esperar hasta mañana (o sea hoy)… Así que me fui a mi casa y dormí en mi cama, aunque te parezca motivo de gracia"- Dices como si esperaras que yo me fuera a burlar de ti; pero eso seria imposible, por más que te conozca y sepa como eres, yo nunca podría esperar lo peor de ti, así que me limito a sonreírte¿Eso te gusta no? –"Traté de dormir lo mejor posible; pero no pude... tuve un extraño sueño… sonará muy loco…"- Aprietas mis manos con suavidad y sonríes con tristeza –"Estabas tú en el, nos encontrábamos sentados bajo un árbol, yo tenia los ojos abiertos y te abrazaba, podía olerte, sentirte junto a mi… sabia que estaba enamorado de ti… sin embargo me sentí incomodo, me levante, dije que volvería…"

"Y no lo hiciste…"- Dije agachando de la mirada y sintiéndome miserable, puedo sentir que miras… tomas mi mentón con una mano y luego me besas, eso hace olvidar mi antiguo dolor, ahora sé que me amas; pero tengo tantas dudas y cosas en la cabeza…

"¿Tú también lo soñaste?"- Me preguntas cuando terminas de besarme, tu mirada es triste… yo no quiero eso, te prefiero sonriendo, aunque antes una de tus sonrisas me mataba

"Si… no es la primera vez que sueño eso…"- Murmuró apartando de nuevo mi mirada, para mi sorpresa, tú me abrazas… calidamente, con fuerza… siento tu cosmos llenarme… ya no me siento triste…

"De haberlo sabido… de no haberlo hecho… Camus, perdóname, yo… no quise ignorar tu dolor a propósito, pensaba que tal vez tú estarías enamorado de Saga y cuando anoche te dije que no me amabas… me dijiste que solo me querías como amigo; pero cuando soñé eso mis sentimientos por ti renacieron de la nada…

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"- Te pregunto apartándome de ti para mirarte, si dices lo que creo que estas apunto de decir… creo que moriré…

"Es que yo antes estaba muy enamorado de ti…"- Dices sonriendo y sonrojándote, yo no sé que decir, me quedo solo mirándote... ¿Cuando¿Cómo¿Por qué?... ¿Y no me dijiste nada? –"Me acerqué a ti al principio con la intención de conquistarte… que fueras una presa más para mi"- Dices agachando la cabeza, pareces arrepentido –"Luego me rechazaste varias veces, no querías hablarme, mirarme menos… tuvimos el accidente en el entrenamiento y nos hicimos amigos, fue entonces cuando me enamoré de ti; pero tú estabas tan distante y frío, me daba la impresión de que nunca querías algo más entre nosotros… Mis temores se confirmaron el día en que me contaste lo de Hyoga… ¿Recuerdas? Lo del beso, me dijiste que él te había besado en una de sus visitas al santuario… que te hizo sentir raro… una sensación que jamás habías experimentado"- Ahora me miras, estoy seguro que buscas una respuesta, yo por mi parte recuerdo aquella vez, fue la primera en toda mi vida que me sentí amado por alguien, y por él descubrí lo siento por ti… si Hyoga no me hubiera besado aquella vez… yo no hubiera deseado que fueran tus labios los que me besaban esa ocasión… -"Por eso…"- Continuas al ver que yo sigo mudo, entrado muy afondo en mis pensamientos –"Yo creí que estabas enamorado de él, después de todo moriste por él"- Te miro nuevamente, en tus ojos aparece la tristeza

"No es eso Milo"- Te digo sonriendo –"Sucede que mi corazón estaba dormido, se encontraba congelado en un ataúd de hielo y él lo despertó, el día en que me besó te dije que me sentía raro… ese sentimiento jamás lo experimente; pero si te soy sincero, todo el tiempo que duró el beso, pensé en ti… como siempre."- Mis ojos te buscan, te encuentran… mis labios se pegan a los tuyos, te besan… mi respiración esta fallando, se agita… mi corazón palpita, se acelera… mis brazos re rodean, te acarician…

Nuestros cuerpo se llenan de un deseo mayor a nosotros mismos, tus besos me en vuelven y me embriagan; me recuestas en mi cama sin dejar de besarme, tus brazos me aprisionan para que yo no escape… como si quisiera hacerlo, te apartas de mi para invadir mi cuerpo con besos, yo no pongo resistencia… me quejo pero es de placer…

Tu cosmo y el mío se hacen uno solo esa noche, ahora sé que eres mio… como siempre debió ser. Ámame como nunca, no me dejes morir.

**_- Dame la vida, dame tu amor -_**

**_¿y bien?... k les ha parecido?... apenas soy fan yaoi y de SS... No tiene lemon, auqnue lo pensé... pero todavia no me acostumbro a escribirlo... en fin... espero alla sido de su agrado y tnks a todos n.n_**


End file.
